GungHo Online Entertainment
|lead=yes}} is a Japanese video game developer. They are primarily known for hosting the Japanese server of Ragnarok Online, as well as their development of Ragnarok DS for the Nintendo DS. More recently, the company has reported huge financial success thanks to its mobile game Puzzle & Dragons, which, in 2013, was reportedly responsible for 91% of the company's $1.6 billion revenues for the year. History Established as ONSale Co., Ltd. on July 1, 1998 (a joint venture between Softbank and onSale Inc. in the US) to engage in the online interactive auction business. *In 2000, the company moved its headquarters to Tokyo, Japan and changed its focus to providing auction systems, etc. using ASP. Company History *In 2002, the company once again changed its focus, this time to Online Game Services. Primarily hosting the Japanese server of Ragnarok Online. *In 2004 the company began joint development of online games with Game Arts Co., Ltd.. *In March 2005, the company was listed on the Hercules Nippon New Market of the Osaka Securities Exchange. *In August 2005, the company invested in G-Mode Co., Ltd. a game manufacturer for mobile phones. *In December 2005, the MMORPG developed by GungHo, Emil Chronicle Online, was officially released. *In August 2006, they completed the contract to distribute Ragnarok Online II. *In October 2007, GungHo Works, Inc., behind the development of Ragnarok DS, was established. *In November 2007, the company acquired the video game assets of Interchannel from Index Corporation. *In April 2008, Gravity Co., Ltd. was acquired as a subsidiary. *In January 2013, GungHo acquired Grasshopper Manufacture, the studio behind titles such as No More Heroes and Lollipop Chainsaw. *On June 3, 2016, Softbank agreed to sell most of its stake in GungHo (approximately 23.47%) for about $685 million, which would thus end Softbank's majority ownership of the company, resulting in Gungho no longer being an associate of Softbank. The offer was accepted by Gungho and completed by June 22, thus allowing Gungho to become an independent company. Games Upcoming * Grandia HD Collection (Grandia & Grandia II Remaster) (PC & Nintendo Switch) * Ninjala (Nintendo Switch) Active online games *''Ragnarok Online'' (December 1, 2001) *''Tantra'' (March 10, 2004) *''Emil Chronicle Online'' (August 1, 2005) *''Hiten Online'' (April 19, 2007) *''ROSE Online'' (March 26, 2009) *''Lucent Heart'' (2009) *''Blade Chronicle'' (2009) *''Ragnarok DS'' (February 1, 2010)Ragnarok DS *''Eternal City 2'' (June 23, 2010) *''Divina'' (September 9, 2010) *''Grand Fantasia'' *''ROSE Online'' *''Le Ciel Bleu'' *''Toy Wars'' *''Fishdom: Seasons under the Sea'' * Puzzle & Dragons *''Summons Board'' *''Chrono Ma:Gia'' (2018) *''Ragnarok Mobile'' (2019) Inactive online games *''Survival Project'' (June 29, 2004 - August 31, 2006) *''A3'' (October 15, 2004 - November 1, 2007) *''Saiyuki Reload Gunlock'' (September 1, 2004 - January 31, 2006) *''Squirrel Pot 2'' (May 25, 2004 - December 28, 2007) *''eXtreme Soccer'' (β August 11, 2006 – 2008) *''Mahjong'' (May 31, 2007 - March 26, 2008) *''Koi Koi Playing Cards'' (May 31, 2007 - March 26, 2008) *''Poker'' (May 31, 2007 - March 26, 2008) *''Millionaire'' (May 31, 2007 - March 26, 2008) *''Shanghai'' (May 31, 2007 - March 26, 2008) *''Chat'' (May 31, 2007 - March 26, 2008) *''Ragnarok Online II'' (β August 30, 2007 - August 2010) *''Pachinko Slot'' (September 6, 2007 - November 4, 2008) *''Hakenden'' (June 4, 2008 - October 29, 2008) *''Yogurting'' (September 1, 2005 - May, 2010) *''Tetris Online'' (October 23, 2007 - July 5, 2011) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Imagine (June 26, 2007 - May, 2016) *''Grandia Online'' (August 26, 2009 - September 28, 2012) PC *''Grandia II: Anniversary Edition'' *''Let It Die'' PlayStation 2 *''Nadepro!!: Kisama mo Seiyū Yattemiro!'' PlayStation Portable *''Solfege: Sweet Harmony'' *''Mimana Iyar Chronicle'' *''Cho Aniki Zero'' *''P.W: Project Witch'' *''Lunar: Silver Star Harmony'' *''Ragnarok Tactics'' PlayStation 3 *''Ragnarok Odyssey Ace'' PlayStation Vita *''Ragnarok Odyssey'' *''Ragnarok Odyssey Ace'' *''Picotto Knights'' *''Dokuro'' PlayStation 4 *''Let It Die'' Nintendo DS *''Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!!'' *''Nakamura Tooru Kanshuu: India Shiki Keisan Drill DS (The Method of Indian Calculation) *''Aquazone DS *''Ragnarok DS'' *''Hero's Saga Laevatein Tactics'' *''Minna de Jibun no Setsumeisho: B-Gata, A-Gata, AB-Gata, O-Gata'' *''Ecolis: Aoi Umi to Ugoku Shima'' Mobile *''Ragnarok Online'' *''Casino Komodo'' *''Puzzles and Dragons'' *''Yo-kai Watch World'' References External links *GungHo Corporate website *GungHo Games Category:Companies Category:GungHo Online Entertainment Category:1998 establishments in Japan Category:Companies listed on the JASDAQ Securities Exchange Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Japanese brands Category:SoftBank Category:Software companies based in Tokyo Category:Video game companies established in 1998 Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Companies established in 1998